


What Are the Odds?

by lucidscreamer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Card Games, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Drabble, Dueling, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Mokuba is only mentioned, Seto POV, mention of kidnapping/hostage situation, unspecified Gotham villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he needed was for a reincarnated pharaoh to show up and Gotham would feel just like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are the Odds?

On the surface, Gotham's dark ambience couldn't be more at odds with the modern, colorful structures that marked Seto Kaiba's hometown of Domino City, Japan.

 

Yet, here he was, less than 12 hours after his private jet touched down at Gotham's international airport. His little brother was a hostage, unknown forces were inches from breaching the metaphorical walls of Kaiba Corp, and Seto was perched atop a gothic skyscraper, embroiled in a life-or-death game of cards with a madman with improbable hair.

 

All he needed was for a reincarnated pharaoh to show up and Gotham would feel just like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some old ficlets and drabbles that I wrote years ago and never published anywhere.


End file.
